This invention relates to the support of animals, and more particularly, to the support of animals for examination and treatment.
When an animal is subjected to veterinary examination or treatment, it is often desirable for the animal to be supported in a way that facilitates the procedure. For that purpose a number of supporting structures have been devised. Many such structures include intricate mechanisms for assuring the desired relative immobility and support of the animal during the examination or treatment procedure.
In addition, the ordinary support mechanism for veterinary purposes is bulky and comparatively expensive. In situations where a veterinarian travels to an examination or treatment site away from his office, the customary support mechanism is generally not available. Where it is essential to have a support member at the examination or treatment site, there is the added disadvantage and inconvenience of having to transport at relatively bulky and inefficient support device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the support of animals, particularly for examination and treatment.
Another object is to provide a non-bulky support structure which, nevertheless, can function suitably for the examination or treatment of animals. A related object is to provide a non-bulky support structure which can be collapsed in order to economize on storage and facilitate the transport of the support structure from an office to an outlying examination or treatment site.
Still another object of the invention is to achieve an economic and light weight support structure which is suitable for vetrinary examination or treatment of animals. A related object is to achieve an economic, lightweight structure that is nevertheless stable and durable. Another related object is to achieve durability and stability in a collapsible support structure.